Teeth
by sexy-sassy-proud
Summary: The more he pushes the more Derek hollows out. As he runs out of time the more he can't hold back his wolf. His wolf has made his decision will Derek take the suggestion or reject it? find out. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Teen Wolf. Sterek. Maybe mpreg depends I'll edited this if not. Stay tunned please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_TEETH_**

Stiles was jolted awake by howling. He whipped his head back and forth almost comically to pinpoint its source and found his phone as it buzzed and howled. He sighed and looked at the clock; it was only 2:39 am. What was Derek doing calling him at 2:39 am in the middle of the summer? He was jolted back to reality when more howling erupted from his phone. Stiles remembered back to the day he set Derek's ringtone, he wanted to be different from when everyone else called him and when he found that one in the phones archives he thought he was being extremely clever. Right now he realized how stupid it was.

He reached over and grabbed the phone off the night stand, "Hello?"

"_Stiles come to my house immediately_" Derek's voice came rough and commanding through the small speaker on his phone.

"What!? Dude no, do you know what time it is?"

"_Come here now or I'll come and get you and rip your throat out with my teeth_"

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," Stiles hung up the phone and slid out of bed. He changed quickly before writing a note that said that he was going to Derek's and he would be home soon...hopefully. After he taped the note to his door he grabbed his keys and headed out.

**_TEETH_**

He pulled up in front of the house not too long after he had gotten the call. From the outside it looked cozy; warm lights spilled out onto the porch, the green door that once covered an omen of death now was a welcomed sight. Stiles did spend more time than completely necessary at that house and if ever questioned he would simply say he was admiring his handiwork. It was, after all, he and Derek who had rebuilt the once crumbling fire hazard back into a house and the pack he was a part of that made it a home.

The teen sighed reluctantly then slid from his Jeep. He knew that even if the outside picture was comforting when he finally got inside it would be a different story. His logic was confirmed when he stepped up on the porch and heard the muffled muttering of people inside that gradually increased in volume. When he finally opened the door he was met with the sight of Peter sitting on the couch looking rather bored and Derek standing in front of him gesturing widely and shouting. The alpha stopped when Stiles entered the room.

"Stiles," said Derek acknowledging the humans presence.

Stiles waited for more, he usually just got berated when he walked through the door when Derek was in this kind of mood and didn't want to say anything that could push anymore buttons.

The silence between them grew awkward as it carried on, however, as it was not being filled with orders and/or screaming.

Stiles huffed out a sigh, "what do you want Derek? It's like 3 in the morning, I'm tired and I don't want to be here all night."

Derek straightened and turned so that his entire form loomed over the smaller teen. "There have been sightings of a rogue Omega in town, it's been disturbing the locals and its escapades are slowly escalating. You have to help me find it."

"How am I supposed to help you find it? I don't have any super powers to help you track it, why don't you get Scott or Isaac to help you?" Stiles stared back at the alpha annoyed.

"I'm going to use you as bait so the Omega tries to attack you bringing itself into the open so I can capture it and kill it if need be," Derek explained as placid as possible for someone like him.

Stiles scoffed, "and what if I don't agree to be your Omega chew toy?"

"You will, or I'll kill you with my bare hands," said Derek matter-of-fact-ly as if he was telling Stiles about the weather.

Stiles gapped at the larger man and made an odd noise of disapproval before he furrowed his brow and said fine. "But if I die, I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural life, Derek Hale."

Derek just rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and keys and walking out of the house. He turned at the threshold and looked back at Stiles, "come on, we've got a wolf to catch."

Stiles rolled his eyes and followed the alpha out of the house and to the car.

**_TEETH_**

They pulled up near the woods that Stiles remembered changed his life forever. He remembered back to the night Scott was bit and scolded himself for wanting to go out and find that body.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Derek's voice was irritating at this hour as he pushed out of the Camaro.

"What's the plan?" Stiles asked when they began walking into the woods.

"You sit out in the open, I hide and wait. I've already masked my scent so he'll only smell you," Derek didn't look at Stiles. His strong eyes stayed forward, his muscular jaw taut as they walked.

"Pft, I feel safer already," Stiles shook his head as they neared a small clearing in the woods.

"You sit here and make yourself obvious, I'll be over there waiting." Derek walked over to a clump of bushes leaving Stiles to stand alone in the clearing. His imagination picked up the noises around him and soared. Each rustle was a blood thirsty werewolf. An owl's hoot started to sound very similar to the snarl of a wolf.

Just as his hyper activity had his nerves raw and sweat dewing on his face he heard a growl. A low rumble coming from his left side. He spun around quickly to try and put a face to the noise. Just as he stopped facing the noise a large hairy, clawed person sprung from the bushes.

Just before their body came in contact with Stiles, Derek pounced from his hiding spot all wolfed out and tackled the Omega to the ground.

Stiles fell to the ground ass first and winced at the impact before scooting until his back came in contact with a tree.

He watched as the fight began. Derek had the obvious advantage in both size and agility. He easily pinned the wolf beneath him and used his alpha voice to command the omega out of their wolf form.

Its body struggled against the will of the Alpha, however, and turned beneath Derek. The smaller Omega launched itself out of Derek's grasp and straight toward Stiles.

It was obviously out for blood if not rabid. Stiles pushed himself back and into the tree more bracing for impact. He screwed his eyes shut as the Omega got closer. Stiles heard a growl and a loud thump and opened his eyes when the impact he braced for never came. He was met with the sight of a limp Omega and a panting Alpha.

Stiles crawled forward and finally stood when he made it to the pair. The Omegas now human and lifeless eyes were rolled back into its head and Stiles used all his will power to suppress the gag that wanted to break through. The human then looked over to Derek who was still panting staring down at the Omega.

Stiles moved so he was in Derek's line of sight. Derek immediately snapped back into reality when he saw Stiles and wolfed down.

"Stiles! Are alright? Are you hurt?" Derek lunged toward Stiles grabbing his shoulders and holding him out to inspect the human. He sniffed the boy checking for any open wounds and when he found none he let go of the boy and turned away pushing the boy slightly.

Stiles had no time to process what had just happened between him and Derek as he stumbled somewhat before catching his balance. Derek began to walk away at a brisk pace leaving Stiles to gap at his rippling back muscles. Stiles snapped his mouth closed with an audible pop before jogging after the werewolf. "Hey sour wolf! Wait up!" when Derek showed no signs of stopping or even slowing Stiles picked up the pace. "Jesus Derek! Come on, what the hell, dude!"

"Stiles shut up and get in the car," Derek said in his usual harsh tone, all signs of concern gone. Stiles let out a small huff of annoyance before plopping into the passenger seat of the sleek black car. Derek slid into the driver's seat all tension and completely closed off.

The drive back to Stiles house had been a silent and edgy one.

**_TEETH_**

The second Derek couldn't sense Stiles presence anymore he whimpered audibly. When he saw that Omega had tried to attack Stiles his wolf erupted. Derek couldn't understand why until the night had ended and he was sitting in his home alone. He was lying back in his huge bed and remembered a tid bit of information that had passed through his family when his cousin had turned 24.

_(flashback)_

_Derek sat on the couch truly not caring about what his family was talking about but he did hear small pieces here or there._

_"—has to find a mate soon. If he doesn't his wolf will choose one for him."_

_"Come on. The boy has time. There is another week before the full moon."_

_"He'll tear himself apart trying to fight it. He's stubborn; we all know that to be true."_

_"Well what would you like me to do!"_

_"Talk to him. Tell him what is happening to him before-before his heat."_

_"Whatever pleases you."_

_(flashback over)_

Derek recalled what they were talking about. His cousin was going into his first heat, it took place during the first full moon after his 24th birthday, and his wolf was going to try to find him a mate. If he rejected the mate his wolf chose he would be doomed to live hollow and empty for the rest of his life. Even if a wolf tried to kindle something between that person after the heat it would never fill the void that filled the wolf.

Derek could feel the void that began within him as he fought against his wolf. He was so lucky as to have the full moon fall on his birthday. He couldn't do it though; he couldn't drag Stiles into his life. The life that already brought so much pain to the brown eyed boy. He thought about the emptiness that already consumed him everyday, Derek thought that a little bit more wouldn't hurt him much.

So the decision was made he would reject his wolf and handle the consequences.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone I know it's been a while since I updated last. Please don't hate me if it take me just a few more days. I jst got back from vacation and a leadership confrence that happened to be back to back and far from where I live. I am exhausted. Anyway, thank you so muc for your patience it will be rewarded soon! If anyone has anything they would like to see or wouldn't like to see in the story just give me a shot out, either in my PM or just review!

I love you all see you again very soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Teeth 2

Stiles woke up the next morning to a dream filled with snarling and blood thirsty eyes. "Well I would be surprised but that's my life," he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed. A shiver rolled through his body as his feet hit the cold floor. He quickly padded over to his small area rug and wiggled his toes into the soft fibers.

"Stiles! I have the day shift! I'll see you tonight!" the Sheriff called up to his room, Stiles knew that it was on the calendar but then again his dads had no idea how to use the simple system Stiles made. Blue notations were for the Sheriff's work schedule, red for his normal schedule and black was for Stiles' schedule.

He just shook his head but called back, "okay! Love ya! See you later!"

"Love you too!" and with that his father got into his cruiser and left for work.

Stiles dug into the dresser he was standing next to and pulled out a pair of socks to cover his cold feet. Once he was done he walked over to his computer and prepared himself for a mind numbing day of nothing.

Of course Stiles being himself wasn't allowed to enjoy that kind of day. He mumbled to himself that he must have killed the Pope in his past life as his window opened and in came Derek Hale.

"See I thought we had enough Stiles and Derek time last night for at least another 3 days," Stiles swiveled in his chair to face the Sourwolf.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek retorted bluntly. He had no patience today. His wolf was anxious and it didn't make it any better that he relaxed slightly in Stiles presence.

Stiles pursed his lips and stared at Derek waiting for him to explain his unannounced arrival.

After a few minutes of them just sitting in complete silence Stiles said, "do I at least get an explanation as to why you are here?"

That seemed to snap Derek back into focus, "I need you to chain me up in the basement of the house."

Stiles face contorted in confusion, "what? Why? I though you mastered your wolf or something."

"I have but-" Derek cut himself off he was embarrassed to tell Stiles that he was going into heat. "Never mind I'll just ask someone else."

Stiles opened his mouth then shut it again. He sat and watched in confusion as Derek left. His only move to stop him was an out stretched hand that fell once his window clunked close.

_Why would Derek ask him to tie him up? That makes no sense he mastered his wolf when he was like 10. Ugh. Why did he have to do this today of all days I have a paper to write before school starts in the fall. Whatever, I'll stop by when I finish the paper. Should pay Peter a visit anyway. Gotta get my monthly snark out._

Stiles shrugged and turned back toward his laptop and opened up a Word document so he could begin his paper.

TEETH

"You seem to be getting quite a bit of enjoyment out of this," Derek grunted as Peter tightened the chains around him.

Peter chuckled darkly and began pulling the head bracket over Derek's head. "Well, dear nephew, I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

When the leather straps were finally fixed into place Peter stood brushing the imaginary dust from his pants. He clapped his hands together and smirked, "see you in the morning my dear boy. I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into."

Derek grunted in reply and looked away from his uncle as he ascended the stairs to the main house. He began to shift uncomfortable as the seconds passed. His wolf had its hackles raised and it was snarling in the back of his mind. His skinned bristled with each step the wolf took as it paced. He couldn't shake the need he felt to be with Stiles. He swallowed and sighed before gently laying his head back against the wall. The sharp pain in the back of his head as one of the spikes in the head piece pierced the skin seemed to settle him. He concentrated on that pain and that pain alone as he slipped in and out of sleep.

TEETH

Stiles typed the final word of the paper just as 8 o'clock hit. He looked outside and noticed that the sun had set and the moon was now slowly rising in the sky.

_Who knew something as ordinary as the full moon would cause such havoc? _Stiles huffed a sigh then put all his materials away in the folder he had out that had been labeled Summer Work. He then got up and stretched hearing several pops erupting from his back before he straightened again.

"Do I want to change my whole outfit?" Stiles mumbled to the empty room, "nah, Ill just change my pants." With that decided he swapped the basket ball shorts he wore to bed out for a pair of jeans before slipping on his sneakers. The boy then grabbed his keys and headed down stairs grabbing an apple quickly before heading out to his car.

Once in the car Stiles took a large bite out of the apple and started his jeep. She came to life blasting his favorite song as he pulled out of his driveway and headed toward the Hale House. The teen rocked out as he drove. Stiles quickly finished his apple then tossed it out the window. He hummed along to the rest of his playlist as he continued toward Derek's house.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, he cut the engine and jogged up to the porch. Right as he placed his hand on the door knob he remembered back to his previous meeting with Derek and debated whether it would be better if he knocked or not. Just as he lifted his fist to knock the door swung open revealing Peter in its wake.

"Hello, Stiles," he nearly cooed as he stepped aside to allow Stiles access to the house.

Stiles looked at the older man as if he was about to bad touch him and side steps into the house, "Peter," he replies dryly.

"What are you here for my little lamb?" Peter asked crooning innocently.

"Oh just came in to say hi, is Derek here?"

"Derek is a bit," Peter paused as if deciding the word he wanted to use, "indisposed, at the moment."

Just then a muffled rattling and roar jolted Stiles in his spot. He sent Peter a questioning look before the confusion cleared and he put the pieces together. Derek was currently chained down stairs like the betas had been when they had been new to wolvelyhood.

Stiles shot Peter a look. Peter smiled in mock politeness, "Stiles I think you should leave. Come by tomorrow and I'm sure Derek would love to explain himself."

Stiles glared in response. "No, I want to know now. What's wrong with Derek? Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Why is he chained in the basement I thought he mastered his wolf or whatever!" Stiles voice grew higher with each question. Peter stayed completely placid. When stiles paused for a breath Peter sighed in exasperation.

"Stiles you really need to leave right now," Peter could hear Derek getting more and more rambunctious down stairs as pulled against his chains.

Stiles huffed obviously holding his ground.

Peter focused on the noise coming from the bottom floor and could hear the restraints groaning as he pulled them. He sent Stiles a warning glare before he bit out through a clenched jaw, "Stiles don't you have something to do. Something far, far away from here to do."

"No my schedule seems to be clear as the morning sky," Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and held his ground. Just then a roar erupted from down stairs and a head splitting crash exploded through the house.

Peter rubbed his face with both his hands before throwing his arms into the air and walking out the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Teeth 3

Stiles heard the chains being ripped from the walls in the basement and froze in his spot. In his experience he knew it wouldn't help to run. Thanks to Scott and Isaac that is a strategy he will never try again. His brain went into over drive trying to think of a way to handle the situation. However, his thoughts were incomplete they would start and before they could finish another would begin.

_Damn ADHD_

Just as the basement door was ripped from its hinges Stiles remembered an excerpt he read while researching. It was something about appealing to the wolf. There was someway to calm the wolf but he couldn't remember he couldn't think his mind was just too full of uselessness that he couldn't concentrate on a simple fact.

Derek was approaching Stiles now but not in the rushed way he expected. Derek was scenting the air and taking slow almost calculated steps as if he was sizing up Stiles.

Just as Derek got into Stiles personal space he remembered the rest of the text. He quickly bared his neck, casting his eyes down to the floor as a whimper slipped out from between his lips accidentally.

_**TEETH**_

Derek was roused by muffled voices were coming from the floor above him. He was still between sleep and wakefulness when the scent wafted down the toward him. Reflexively he pulled on the chains and roared, his wolf wanted Stiles and he could sense his closeness.

As the voices continued he began to grow infinitely more restless. His body reacted without his consent. HIs breathing became deep and labored making his chest puff out just to recede back in. As he breathed small, murderous yips oozed from his mouth and his body began to twitch.

Derek felt as if something was crawling beneath his skin forcing him to rage against the chains that bound him in the basement; away from his mate. However he could hear them breaking so he began to pull harder. He pulled and growled until the chains snapped and clattered to the floor. The alpha ripped the cuffs from his wrists and ankles before carefully removing the head piece. Upstairs he could smell the new absence of the person that was not him mate. He smiled and his mate were alone now. An ear splitting roar made its way out of his chest at that realization. He wanted to show his mate his power and this seemed to be the only logical first step.

He ran up the stairs but when he reached the top he had a passing thought that he didn't want to scare away his mate. He wanted to court him. He wanted his mate to want him. He burst through the door but took slow steps in an attempt to calm his mate's nerves.

Obviously the human was far from calm, nervousness and fear flowed off him in waves. Derek moved closer to his mate scenting the air the entire way to see if the attitude of his human had changed to something more calming as he moved forward but it seemed to be the opposite.

Just as he was close enough to bump their toes together the human bared his neck for him.

He stopped his wolf relaxed and receded slightly in doing so it brought a little of Derek's human conscience to fore front of his mind.

_This is Stiles. The most annoying human on the planet. I want to mate this boy for life. I have accepted that it is not only my wolf's desire but my own as well. I need to tell him what is happening before anything happens. I don't want to displease him because I want him forever_.

After Derek thought it through he stepped back one step keeping himself in arms reach of his intended mate. Stiles eyed him curiously but stayed in his position of submission. Derek reached forward and used a gentle palm to straighten Stiles neck and to bring his eyes so that they were facing his own.

"Stiles" the word came out in a hard rasp making Derek sound like an 80-year-old smoker. He cleared his throat, "Stiles, there is something I need I tell you."

"Then just tell me," Stiles covered the hand that was on his face with his own. _Derek just peak to me I'll listen. I'll follow you to the end of the world if need be. Please Derek I'm so confused, why is this happening, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Derek I think I'm in love with you, you can tell me anything and I will do it. _Stiles thought the sweet, comforting words but didn't say any of them.

Derek being the ever sardonic and monotone man that he was couldn't find the words that would sum up the whole situation and not frighten Stiles into leaving. His hesitation was going to be the end of his because he could feel his wolf moving back and taking him over. His face and hands fluctuated between wolf and human for a couple of moments and Stiles didn't run instead he tightened his grip on the hand that was still on his face and stepped forward. He face was a mix of concern and apprehension as he moved even closer to Derek and pressed his body to the wolf's. Stiles knows that werewolves are very tactile people. That is a fact he doesn't need to think or process but instead just knows.

Derek couldn't believe Stiles was comforting him instead of running away. He was so proud of his strong mate. He moved his hand from Stiles face so he could wrap them around his waist. He then rubbed a scruffy cheek atop the boy's head nuzzling into the hug.

Stiles was calm the moment he stepped into Derek's personal space as if that was where he belonged. When Derek wrapped him into a bear hug he was unsure and in completely new territory but when Derek rubbed his cheek across his head in a soothing motion Stiles' hesitation disappeared and he returned the hug moving his arms to be around Derek's waist.

"Stiles, there is something you have top know about me," Derek began after a few minutes of just standing there hugging.

Stiles hummed in response pressing for an explanation. When none followed he moved his head from Derek's chest to look up at his face. To his amusement his neck and cheeks were slightly pink and the blush was slowly working up his ears. "Yes, Derek?"

Derek cast his eyes over the boy's head and mumbled something unintelligible. Stiles squeezed him slightly and said, "you know I didn't hear that. Come on you can say it this is a judgment free zone." Stiles smiled comfortingly up at the were.

Derek stole himself away for a moment and looked Stiles directly in the eyes. "Stiles, I'm in heat and my wolf has chosen you as its mate." Stiles went to open his mouth to say something but Derek cut him off, "not only has my wolf chosen you, but I have as well."

Stiles gapped up at him for a heart beat and then broke into a huge smile, "Derek Xavier Hale you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that."

Derek physically relaxed at the words and tentatively leaned forward and kissed Stiles.


	5. Chapter 4

Derek's lips were hesitant as the pressed against Stiles'. The boy did not share such hesitance as he surged into the kiss. They fought for dominance neither gaining the upper hand until Derek growled and pressed Stiles into the wall behind him. Stiles gasped at the sudden change and Derek took that moment to claim his mouth. He sucked on the boys tongue grazing the ove usually overactive muscle with his teeth trying and succeeding to elicit sweet moans from his human, his mate.

Stiles rolled his hips forward making it painstakingly obvious that they were still wearing way too much clothing. Derek pulled back taking in a much needed breath as he looked down at Stiles. His brown hair was mussed every which way and his honey irises were nearly completely black with lust.

Stiles took the newly achieved space to pull at Derek's shirt. He was able to pull it over the older man's head cleanly with only minor assistance. Stiles through the shirt to the floor and then Derek made quick work of his adding it to the pile.

"Derek," Stiles whispered, "Derek, why don't we take this somewhere a little more comfortable."

Derek chuckled and hoisted Stiles up, the human instinctually wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. Both man and beast moaned as there swelling cocks came in contact even through the denim barrier they felt the electric shock of the other's arousal.

Derek grabbed Stiles ass for better support as he walked him up the stairs to his bedroom. Stiles moaned and bit into his shoulder as Derek kneaded the soft flesh of hisass. Stiles was completely oblivious as they barged into Derek's bedroom.

Derek dug his fingers into Stiles ass and let out a low, rumbling moan as Stiles bit, kissed and sucked on one particularly sensitive spot right behind Derek's ear. "Stiles,"Derek groaned out.

Stiles perked up at his name and then looked around taking in his new surroundings. It was not the first time he had been in Derek's bedroom. Nor was it simply the second or third time. Stiles had spent a lot of time in the dusty gray room, looking out the one of the 3 small windows that adorned the walls. He has spent many a day laying on the oversized bed held within waiting for Derek to get out of the bathroom that was attached to the room by just a black door.

Stiles smiled up at Derek and leaned back, he landed on top of the bad with a thud and slight bounce. Derek let out a nearly inaudible but warm chuckle has he let go of Stiles so that the human could remove his legs from their place around his hips.

The alpha took a moment to appreciate Stiles before he crawled up onto the bed after him. He made his way slowly dipping his head down to nuzzle into the light dusting of hair that showed the way into Stiles' too tight pants. He then moved up placing light kisses and licks to each of Stiles nipples before completely attaching onto one and tweaking the other with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight.

Stiles arched up into the touch. A soft string of mumbling spilled from his mouth but all was incoherent as Derek feasted on his chest. All too soon Derek pulled away and leveled himself with Stiles. He eyed him with a blood red gaze filled with moaned again rolling his hips up to meet Derek's asking the silent question that boomed all too loudly in their ears.

Derek shot him a seductive smirk and then shimmied his way back down the bed. He moved all the way down Stiles body. Derek took on a slow pace as he removed Stiles' socks and shoes, he placed a reverent kiss on the tip of each toe.

"Stop teasing," Stiles whimpered. He wiggled his toes away from Derek's face. Derek's body shook with a small laugh before he made his way u Stiles legs placing small kisses periodically as if to make sure Stiles was still interested.

Stiles let out a relieved gasp as the button and zipper were unfastened and pleasurable gasps soon followed as Derek pulled his jeans off and put them on the floor with his shoes and socks. Stiles thrusted his hips upward in failing attempt to achieve the sweet friction that would aid in his release. Derek let out a low growl and pressed Stiles hips into the bed with his massive hands.

"You will come when I say you can come," Derek snarled staring Stiles in the eye with a look of total possessiveness that Stiles had never seen on the were's face 's reaction frightened Stiles but more importantly it excited him. he could feel himself yielding the will of his mate and something about it felt so right. Derek saw the obedience in Stiles' eyes and waited just another moment before he leaned over and mouth at the still cotton covered cock.

Stiles's let out a choked groan and physically tensed in order to hold off his pending orgsm. He wanted to please Derek and hand him all of the control.

Derek smiled at the obedience of his mate then straightened and unfastened his own pants before throwing them off the bed to the abyss that was the floor below. He stayed in his black, satin boxers as he leaned over to the black nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lube.

Stiles looked reverently at the small object as Derek maneuvered himself between Stiles legs. Derek held up right index finger and looked at it with a face of extreme concentration. After a moment just that nail lengthened into the nails Stiles associated with werewolves.

Derek took the singular digit and used it to cut away all the seams on Stiles boxer briefs. Stiles whimpered as Derek retracted the claw and pulled the tatters of his underwear away, exposing his cock to the cool air of the room.

Stiles whimpered as Derek took the same digit and covered it with copious amounts of lube from the small bottle he still held in the other hand. The wolf circled Stiles tight rosebud before plunging in to the first knuckle.

The boy squirmed away from the intrusion. Derek growled and simply pushed that finger in the rest of the way. The stretch burned as Derek pumped in and out of Stiles, "so tight. I'm going to love fucking deep into your tight. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand. I'm going to knot you for hours, slowly pumping you full of my com, my knots' going to hold it all in you so I can bred you. You want that Stiles, you want to be full of my pups."

The images that Derek was creating in Stiles' mind should have disgusted him, all they did was elicit excitement from him.

The preparation continued until Stiles was moaning and pumping himself back onto Derek's three meaty fingers. "You ready for me, babe?"

Stiles whined, "Please, Derek. Please."

Derek growled at the response he got and thrusted balls deep into Stiles. Stiles grunted at the impact but rode the high that was Derek's wasn't thinking he loved the pure pleasure that electrified his every nerve.

The only words that could pierce the veil were Derek and love. The boy repeated these same words in his heated haze. "Derek, I love you. Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek…"

That was all until he felt a bulge begin to press against sensitive hole. "Derek," he moaned in surprised, "w-wh-what is that?"

"It's my knot," he snarled, "you're going to take it so I fill you."

Stiles gapped as the pressure increased, "Derek!"

Derek growled and latched onto Stiles shoulder with his teeth as he pounded into Stiles until his knot was enveloped into the smaller man completely. Stiles panted into Derek's ear then as his knot pressed against Stiles prostate he begged, "let me come!"

Derek let out a floor shaking growl, "come for me Stiles!"

Stiles warm spunk shot between their two sweaty bodies. He could feel Derek's own cum fill him as his knot pressed his prostate through his orgasm.

Derek rolled them over onto their sides so they would be more comfortable. Derek came down from his high slowly and began to realize all the things he said during sex.

"Stiles, I'm sorry if I was too rough."

Stiles smiled to himself knowing that Derek couldn't see then rolled his hips back, "it's funny. That's just how I like it."

Derek smiled and moaned as Stiles tightened around his knot. Then Stiles thought about the things that Derek was saying, "Derek, is it possible for me to get pregnant?"

"Uhh…"


End file.
